Lisa's First Date
'''Lisa's First Date '''is the 59th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Lisa's Success Synopsis: In this flash forward episode, Lisa and David go on their first date. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Poof Fairywinkle * Anti-Goldie * Lexie Lewis * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson Transcript: 10 years later: Lisa and David were eating lunch in the cafeteria. Lisa: And that episode of Tangled where Cassandra betrays Rapunzel still breaks my heart! It's all that dang ghost's fault. David: I'll say… Also, I have something I've been meaning to ask you… David sighed and took Lisa's hands. David: Would you go out with me? Lisa: But we've went out dozens of times - especially when we were 6! David: I know. But I mean like on a date. Just the two of us. Lisa: I'd like that. Lisa and David hugged. ~ ~ ~ As Lisa and David were leaving their science class, Darcy came up to them. Darcy: Lisa! David! Lisa and David rolled their eyes. Darcy: I heard you two are going on another date….Can I come? Lisa: No, Darcy. David: Besides. Why would we want you? Darcy: But I was invited to your last one! We had a slumber party where we watched the entire Tangled series together… I don’t know what you guys saw in Varian and Cassandra… There was a serious lacking in giraffes in that show. Lisa and David face-palmed. Lisa: Because-never mind. You’re not invited because…. David: It’s just for Lisa and I. Darcy: Hmpf! Darcy stormed off. Lisa: You think she’d learn by now… ~ ~ ~ On the bus ride home, Lisa and Goldie were sitting together. Lisa: Goldie, it’s happening! David and I are going on our first date! Goldie: I thought your first date was when you and David went to Winston’s Halloween party 10 years ago. You were dressed as Cassandra, he was Varian. I remember...because Foop still has the photo he took. Lisa: Yeah. But that’s not a real date. I mean like a romantic, one-on-one date. Like what you and Foop do like, every day. Goldie: Well, I wish you luck! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, David and Foop were sitting together. David: This is it, Foop. I hope Lisa likes what I have planned tonight. Foop: What do you have planned? David: Well, a nice trip to the planetarium, of course! Then we’ll go to Robert and Riley’s new restaurant for ice cream! Foop: Don’t you do that EVERY day? David: We do… Why? Foop: That’s not a real date, then! Goldie and I ALWAYS mix it up. Sometimes we stay home and watch the Cramp Twins…. Sometimes we do it her way and stay up all night to watch the sunset and sunrise…. Sometimes we go out to a wonderful restaurant…. Sometimes we even go to the movies. David: But I like to think a nice simple date to the planetarium is a good one. Foop: Do you want Lisa to love you forever? David: Yes! I do! Especially of all the times she’s mentioned that...Hugh. Foop: Exactly. You wanna make it memorable. Take her out on a road trip. Go to Soap City. Or don’t. Or just...follow your heart. David: Okay… I think I may require an expert… ~ ~ ~ At the Miller home, David walked in to see Robert and Riley in the kitchen cooking. David: I thought you’d be at your restaurant by now making some insane buffet… Robert: We brought our work home with us! Riley: And tonight we’re thinking of a Thai, Chinese, Japanese, and Korean buffet combo for this week… David: That’s cool...I guess. Robert: You guess? Don’t you love our cuisines? Riley: What’s wrong? David: It’s my first date with Lisa. I want it to be perfect so she’d no longer want Hugh, and so we’d get married in a spaceship and have two wonderful science loving kids named Varian and Cassandra! Robert: Ooookay… Just take her to our restaurant. She’ll love it. David: But Foop said it has to be something different than what we’d do every day! I gotta think. Riley: Well, try cooking for her. You remember what we taught you, don’t you? David: Of course I do. I’ve got the perfect idea… ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the Loud home, Lola was applying makeup on Lisa, with Lana and Lily observing, disgusted. Lana: Lols, must you apply so much makeup on Lisa? Lily: It’s almost unnatural. Lisa: Yeah...Lola, I’m not going out like this. Lola: Nonsense! You’ll look FABULOUS! Now where’d I put that chisel? …. Lisa: I’m getting out of here! Lisa ran off. Lana: Now look what you’ve done! Lola: ME!?! I have you know, Lisa was going to look just like Rapunzel when I’m done with her! Lana: Maybe Lisa doesn’t wanna look like some snooty, ditzy princess...okay? She just wants to look like herself. Lola: Being herself won’t land her anymore dates…OKAY! Lana: David will like her no matter what! You obviously don’t know her boyfriend! Lola: Whatever. Lily: Besides, David should be here any moment. Lana and Lola scoffed. Lily: And please. No fighting. I can’t be the only sane Loud in this family. The twins and Lily went downstairs to see Lisa sitting on the couch awaiting David. Rita and Lynn Sr entered the living room and saw Lisa. Rita: Don’t you look precious? Lisa: Mom… Rita: I can’t help it. You’re growing up. Lynn Sr: What will we do without you? Lisa: I don’t know… She hugged her parents, just as the doorbell rang. Lisa: I’ll get it! Lisa rushed up to the door to see David. She gave him a big hug. David: You ready? Lisa: Am I ever! Rita: Stay out of trouble, you two! Lynn Sr: I’ll be watching you, David… Rita: Bring her home in one piece! Lisa rolled her eyes and left with David hand in hand. Lynn Sr started crying. Lynn Sr: They grow up SO fast!! ~ ~ ~ Lisa and David reached the mall. David: And first date destination - the mall. Lisa: How romantic. It’s the same exact place Leni goes shopping with her brain dead zombie friends, known as Mandee and Jackie. David: Well, I figured I’d buy you a little gift. My mom gave me a sweet debit card for my birthday a few months ago. Lisa: Splendid! They went into the jewelry store. David saw a circle locket in the store window. He paid for it, opened it, and stuck in a tiny picture. David: To you. He handed it to Lisa. Lisa: A locket? I already have one, you know… Lisa held up the necklace she was wearing. David: I know. But look inside… Lisa opened up David’s locket. Inside was a tiny picture of her and David in kindergarten - on the day they first met. Lisa began to cry happy tears. Lisa: I love this! David: I thought you would. Now, onto our next destination… ~ ~ ~ Lisa and David reached the planetarium. David: And this is the star I’m going to name after you. David pointed to the ceiling to a shiny star. David: It’s one of a kind. Like you. Lisa: Aw, David! Lisa gave David a big kiss on the cheek. ~ ~ ~ Lastly, Lisa and David reached Robert and Riley’s restaurant. Lisa: I don’t know… This place is extremely packed. David: No worries. Robert and Riley have a quieter space in the back near all the food… Lisa: Okay… Lisa and David started to head to that quiet place when Lexie came up to them. Lexie: Well, well, well. I thought I’d see you here. Lisa: What do you want, Lexie? David: Yeah! No ignoramuses allowed! Lexie: Oh, I just thought to say, you two won’t last long. Lisa: And? I don’t see you and Francis lasting too long, either. Lexie: You’ll just see! Lexie flipped her hair and left. Lisa: She really gets on my nerves… Just then, Poof and Anti-Goldie entered the restaurant. David: Oh great! Foop warned me about them! Lisa: What about? Poof and Anti-Goldie went up to Lisa and David. Anti-Goldie: Lisa, Lisa, Lisa… Still attracting nerds, I see. Lisa: Oh, and according to you, Poof’s Mr. Cool… David: He can’t even speak! Poof: Poof-poof! David rolled his eyes. David: I forgot. You can say your name - twice. Anti-Goldie: Poof can too speak! He can say LOADS of things! Lisa: Whatever… Lisa and David walked away from Anti-Goldie and Poof. Poof: They just don’t understand me! Anti-Goldie: I know. Let’s leave before they really mess up OUR date. Poof and Anti-Goldie left. ~ ~ ~ Lisa and David finished up their meal and were on their way home. Lisa: I had fun, David. David: I had fun too. Maybe we should do this more often… Lisa: I’d like that. Lisa and David both kissed. Lisa: Well, that’s a first! David: And it certainly won’t be the last...Category:Episodes Category:Season 3